Psychic
"Psychic" monsters are the first new Type of monster to be released in a while, and had their debut in "The Duelist Genesis". The Psychic types seen so far often resemble robots or cyborgs, and often feature elements of cyberspace, circuit board patterns, green coloring ,and yellow electricity in their art. It is worth noting that many Psychic-Type monsters resemble what in the past were Machines, Fiends, or Spellcasters (such as Mutant Mindmaster, Mind on Air and especially Jinzo, whose OCG name actually has "Psycho" in it). The majority of their effects and support Spell Cards require you to pay Life Points, while the Synchro Monsters and Trap Cards focus heavily upon restoring Life Points. The tendency of a Psychic-user's Life Points to change rapidly during a duel allow a cunning player to make the most of cards such as "Megamorph" and optional cards that require Life Point payment, like "Solemn Judgement". Psychics also support a heavy Synchro element with cards like Emergency Teleport, "Magical Android", "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Overdrive Teleporter." No WATER or FIRE attribute Psychic-Type monsters have been released. In addition, there are also no Normal, Ritual or Fusion Psychic-Type monsters. Prominent Psychic monsters include "Mind Master", "Psychic Snail", "Psychic Commander", "Krebons", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Storm Caller", "Magical Android", "Psychic Lifetrancer", and the TCG-exclusive, "Overdrive Teleporter". In Crimson Crisis , Psychics got the only Level 9 Synchro Monster- "Hyper Psychic Blaster". In addition to this, one of the three released Level 11 monsters is a Psychic-Type, "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode" In Ancient Prophecy, Psychics get a new TCG Exclusive: "Psychic Emperor". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Sayer uses Psychic-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Psychics are the newest type. They focus mainly on manipulation of Life Points. They have alot great effects, including Stall (Mind Protector, Grapple Blocker), increasing their own ATK (Power Injector) and creature swapping (Psychic Jumper) but all of it at the cost of valuable life points. A good advantage that Psychics have is that their monster are mostly level 4 and have mostly around 1500 ATK, which is somewhat high for the level. Also, some Psychics effects resolve around Removed from play. Psychics can come in a variety of forms; Synchro, Lockdown, Brute Force, Removed from play and even Swarm, etc. Psychics have, sadly, not proven good at all against Higher Tier Decks. Psychic Synchro This format is somewhat easily obtained because Psychics have some natural Tuners as well as some support for them. There are also 4 Synchro Psychic. Albeit having some emphasis on Synchros and Tuners, it is somewhat hard to Synchro Summon. Fortunately, Psi-Station can somewhat patch this problem because it can alter the level of the Normal Summoned Psychics. Cards that are very good for this format are Krebons, Mind Master, Psychic Commander and Psychic Jumper for more Tuners, Psychic Tuning and Telekinetic Power Well to revive as Tuners/Tuners and Psychic Overload to put back the dead Synchros to be re-used later. There is a card in the booster pack Ancient Prophecy, Armored Axon Kicker, which can help enormously the Synchro style of Psychics. It can easily revive two of the Tuners (Mind Master and Psychic Jumper) because they have low ATK. The other two (Krebons and Psychic Commander) can also be revived if Armored Axon Kicker gets an ATK boost. Their are some cards which can boost it like Power Injector to bring him to 2800 attack or Psychic Sword or just any attack booster. Removed From Play Their are various Psychics wich effects resolve around the Removed from play. This format is less viable in competetive but can be more fun to play with. Cards like Psychic Lifetrancer, Genetic Woman, Emergency Teleport, Psychic Trigger, Reinforced Human Psychic Borg, Psychic Path. Other basic cards to put in this might be Return from the Different Dimension and Burial from a Different Dimension and even Soul Release. There can be some Synchro element in this format. All cards Removed from play can easily come back with RFTDD or put back in the grave with BFDD to then re use them to re-activate the effect of the specific Psychics. Beat Down A double-edged because has the chance to completely overpower your opponents but it can be sometimes difficult to get to that or even get to something able to keep up with the game. Still, the Beat-Down Psychic Deck consists mainly of cards with high ATK, high level and effects which destroys the opponents cards. Monsters to include in this are those like Master Gig, Destructotron, Storm Caller and Psychic Snail. Other support like Teleport can help the summoning of the higher level monsters and cards like Power Injector can boost your own ATK even more. Using Master Gig to destroy most of your opponents monsters, you then use Destructotron's effect to destroy the Spell or Trap cards your opponent controls. There is also an advantage with lowering your own Life Point with Master Gig/Destructotron's effect; equiping the card Psychic Sword on a Psychic while your Life Points are lower than your opponents will boost that monsters ATK for alot. Even the card Psychokinesis can help destroy monster while also lowering your Life Points. To restore all your Life Points after you have used the two cards effects, use the card Psychic Rejuvenation but use it only during your End Phase to not hinder the effect of Psychic Sword during the Battle Phase Use of "Armored Axon Kicker" in this is somewhat not recommended because his third effect will have minimal use because most monster that will be in the grave will be cards that have high attack. Thus, you will be taking half of the destroyed monsters attack for nothing. : Also See: Lists of Psychic Monsters, Psychic Support Cards, and Anti-Psychic Support Cards. Category:Gameplay